In Lockdown
by YellowShadess
Summary: It's the Season 5 episode 'The Proof in the Pudding' with Season 7 Booth and Brennan. Plus a few changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi kittens! YellowShadess here with a new story! I've decided to take the season 5 episode 'The Proof in the Pudding' and add season 7 Booth and Brennan to the mix. (Meaning Brennan is pregnant.) There is some minor language in this story. Hope you enjoy this story and check back on my page for more stories. -J.A.**

* * *

"I don't know Bones, The only thing they told me was that the ass who killed Kate will probably get a life sentence." Booth stood across Brennan talking to her about their past case. A woman was found in a park and everything pointed to a random mugging but, they found her father's DNA everywhere. That was enough to convict him of murder.

He was holding bag of food from the diner. He made sure she ate 3 meals a day to feed the baby she was growing. She was 7 months pregnant with their baby girl.

"Booth, you don't have to stay here until I'm ready to leave. I won't be ready for another 2 hours. Go back to the FBI and finish your paperwork so you won't have to cram it in on Monday. Come back and get me in 2 hours and we can go home." He smiled and spoke softly, "Okay Bones. But, you better eat!" He pulled her up out of her chair and kissed her. He was only going to be gone for 2 hours but he would still miss her. The finished kissing and he bent down and kissed her swollen stomach. He got a kick in response from their daughter. He got up and gave her another quick kiss and left. She sat back down and started to eat.

5 minutes later Cam entered Brennan's office holding something behind her back. "Dr. Brennan, quick question. Are you pregnant?" Brennan started to laugh. She pushed her chair out and put her hand on her stomach. "No, I don't think so, why?" Brennan's tone was oozing with sarcasm and Cam wasn't really amused. "Oh haha. I get it. Joke with the stressed out boss. What I mean is that did you take another pregnancy test to see if you were pregnant?" Now Brennan was confused and she had to nip this one in the bud. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure I was really pregnant and not just gaining weight. Seriously Cam? What's going on?" Cam walked over to the chair across from Brennan and sat down. She threw her head back, "I found this pregnancy test in the bathroom and the only people who used that bathroom besides me is you and Angela." Brennan straightened up. "Well Angela is very active with Wendall, and even with condoms, Wendall is young. They might have been going at it rough and the condom broke." Brennan saw a flash of hope appear in Cam's eyes and she rushed out the room. "Cam! Why are you so stressed if Angela is pregnant? She's old enough to take care of a child." Cam bowed her head and turned to Brennan. "Because Michelle was here earlier today." Brennan's eyes widened and she quickly understood. Cam rushed out of the office only to be stopped by Sweets.

"Dr. Saroyan. Do you have those work surveys I asked you to give to everyone?" Oh crap! She totally forgot about those. "Sorry Sweets I totally forgot. I'll have them to you by tomorrow." He tried to answer her but she walked away in a hurry. As she walked away Sweets got a glance of what she was holding in her hand. A pregnancy test! Sweets was in shock. He didn't know what to say or do. Should he tell someone? Nah, He should just keep it to himself until she was ready to tell everyone. He decided to visit Dr. Brennan before leaving to go back to the FBI.

Cam entered Angela's office and came right out with the question. "Angela, are you pregnant?" Angela's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?" "Are you pregnant please say yes." Angela looked behind Cam. Cam turned and found Hodgins standing behind her. "Oh my god I thought we were alone." Hodgins threw his hands up in protest. "Hey, I can be happy for you and Wendall." Angela turned to Cam and gave her an answer. "I am not pregnant." Cam was nearly in tears when she heard that. She turned and walked out the door. "What was that about?" Hodgins asked Angela. "Well, what makes Cam nervous?" "When I don experiments." "And.." "Michelle... Michelle!" Angela nodded. "16. ouch" Hodgins turned to Angela and continued their previous conversation.

As she walked out she noticed 5 men in suits blocking the door and Sweets standing by them. "Cam, These men won't let me leave." Cam approached these men. "Excuse me, who are you?" The biggest man stood in front of her and spoke, "I am Mr. White from the General service administration." Cam was confused. "The people we get our paper cups from?" Mr. White turned towards Cam and spoke again, "We need your team to find the cause of death of someone." The other 4 men took out a device and stuck it to the door. Mr. White walked over to the platform and swiped a card and that set off the alarm. Everyone noticed this and walked out to see what the problem was. "Cam, what's going on?" Brennan asked. "Dr. Brennan, hello" Mr. White said while staring down the woman. She felt a little intimidated so, she took a step back. Mr. White turned to Cam and spoke, "You are only to find the cause of death of this person. Nothing is to be compromised. Everything returns to us exactly the way we gave it to you. After you find the COD we will let you out of the lab." Everyone was startled. He was holding them here against their will?!

Seriously, What the actual fuck was going on!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post more tomorrow. I'm not going word for word so somethings might be left out or changed. But it's my story so tough shit. Later guys! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm glad everyone likes the story! Here is Chapter 2! -J.A.**

* * *

****Sweets was scared. He decided to call Booth and let him know what was going on.

_"What do you want sweets? I'm knee deep in paperwork."_

"Booth, I'm at the lab." Sweets said in a whisper. In fear that Mr. White would find him.

_"Why are you whispering?"_

"A bunch of government guys came in. They sealed the place up. They brought in a body. They won't let anyone come or leave."

_"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down. What government guys?"_

"They said they're from the General's service administration. They're supposed to be in charge of promoting official government operations like leasing offic space and buying paper in bulk It doesn't make any sense."

_"Who else is there?"_

"Doctors Brennan, Saroyan, Hodgins, Angela and Me."

_"Whoa. Brennan is there still? Crap. So, they knew when to come when the techs were gone for the weekend."_

"Why won't they let me leave? I'm A physiologist!"

_"Listen, I'll look into it."_

"What should I do? Booth? No!"

Meanwhile Brennan and Cam took the cover off of the metal box and reveled the bones inside. They were clean and placed in foam so they wouldn't break during transport. Cam looked over at Brennan and spoke up. "Is there anyway I could persuade you to look at these and guess cause of death?" Brennan's eyes widened, "Guess!?" Cam spoke up, "I need to get home and kill Michelle." "Cam, I want to get out of here as much as the next guy, but I can't guss." Brennan gave her a look and started to unload the bones.

* * *

There were 4 men standing around Booth in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian. Not speaking or moving.

"So, Do any of you like hockey?" Booth asked. "No? Ah. Knitting? Ultimate fighter?" He noticed one of the men move. "Ah! A flicker. I got you pegged. Mr. Ultamit fighter! Ah! look who it is, its the chief!" Mr. White walked in on the group and took Booth's badge from one of the men. He started to walk towards Booth. "FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth." He threw Booth his badge. "That's right. Now I showed you mine why don't you show me yours." "You can call me Mr. White." "Right from the General's Service administration. Now, Why did you lock up my people?" Booth stepped closer to Mr. White. "That information is classified and they aren't actually your people." "well you see, Dr. Brennan is my girlfriend and the mother of my child so yeah, I want to know. Let me go inside." "I can't let you do that." Booth stepped closer. "You planned this didn't you. So I wasn't in there." That being more of a statement then a question. Mr. White stepped closer to Booth. "Do you need help getting home?" Booth starred at Mr. White for a minute then walked past him and went up up to one of the men standing on the side. "Ah. Him. Water polo" Then he walked away.

* * *

Hodgins, Angela and Sweets were all sitting in Angela's office when Sweet's phone started to ring.

"Booth, did you find out anything"

_"Can you talk? Is anyone else there?"_

"Yeah. The good guys."

_"Alright put me on speaker."_

"Hey, Uh this is weird Booth. How do we know these guys aren't terrorists?" Both Angela and Hodgins said into the phone.

_"Look, They are not terrorists. They are standard issued federal Agents."_

"Why would the General's service administration bring in a body?" asked Sweets. "Maybe it's a standard federal issued cover up." Said Hodgins. "This is the first time I have ever been as paranoid as Hodgins." Said Angela.

_"Your FBI property. If anyone is gonna lock you up it's gonna be me." _

__"Why are these guys letting us use cellphones?" asked Hodgins

"Why? Because whatever they're doing, these guys thing they are untouchable." Booth hung up and got into his car. Determined to find a way into the lab.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I literally sat on Netflix and quoted the dialogue word for word. This chapter might not be suspencful but the next one will. I'll post it tomorrow sometime. -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys. It took all my might not to update this story right after I posted Chapter 2. I couldn't wait to update this story because I love it so much! Here is Chapter 3! Also, I'm sorry in advance for any spelling errors I make during the scientific talk. -J.A.**

* * *

"The victim appears to be male from the pelvic bone. *Insert scientific talk because I have no clue what Brennan just said*" Cam spoke softly, "Older than 39 at time of death" "The L4 vertebra shows evidence of being badly compressed" Brennan said. "ouch! Not even 2\3 normal size. The poor guy was in agony." "Spinal degeneration, Austio perosis." Cam spoke, "Disease, steroids, hard to tell what caused it without doing a bone sample." "Look, A bone graft." Brennan showed Cam the bone and Cam's eyes widened. "Looks like a repair to a screw." Brennan said as she looked around and checked out the men watching them as they worked. Cam picked up a bone. "Look, I count 3 metal plates. Which would suggest multiple surgeries. It is possible to identify these remains." "No Cam! Mr. White told us to reguard identification as a zero priority." "I'm not as good as you are at doing what I'm told." Brennan smiled. "Samples, particulates, these should go to Hodgins." "Fire in the hole. HODGINS!" Cam screamed and the men jumped and starred at her. Hodgins came walking on to the platform. "Was that you? Who knew you could yell like that. I find that so hot!" Cam starred at him and pointed to the items in the case. "Those are for you. No tests that degrade the samples." Hodgins threw a nasty look into the universe hoping that Mr. White was looking. "I'm too young to be a grandmother." Cam said. "In some cultures you're old enough to be a great-grandmother" Brennan said. Cam's eyes widened. "But, not this one." Hodgins said. "I find it hard to date these bones." Brennan looked around then spoke again. "I'll take one and compare it to other bones." She walked away and by passed he guards.

Hodgins was looking over the particulates when he noticed something that made the hairs on his arm stick up. He needed to tell Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saryoan. He called them to the platform. He was starring at the bones when they arrived. He was shaking. "Did you find anything?" Asked Hodgins. "The victim died months of the limited test treaty." Hodgins put his hand over his mouth and looked at the both of them with wide eyes. "That was in 1963." "You look like you're about to explode." Cam said. He looked at Mr. White and made sure he wasn't starring at Hodgins. He turned back to the women who stood before him and continued what he was saying. "Is there by any chance a nick on a right rib somewhere near the 3rd verasic vertebra?" "Yes. Most likely caused by a bullet." said Brennan. Hodgins covered his face with his hands. "Hodgins, you're vibrating!" Cam said to the scared Doctor. He turned towards the computer and started to type something in. "One of the fibers found was pink wool. A bad Back? A nick on the rib? 1963?" "Wait, pink wool as in Chanel?" Hodgins nodded. "She never left his side." "Severe head wound. Oh My God. This is President John F. Kennedy." The 3 doctors starred at the bones in disbelief.

* * *

Everyone gathered in Angela's office. "We have to get out of here" Angela said and everyone nodded. "I have a plan." Hodgins said, everyone heard him out. "Dr. B, you can pretend to go into labor." Brennan's eyes widened. "Really?" "That's not a bad idea. They will us go if you play your cards right." Sweets said. "What do I say. Everyone needs to come with me because I want them to?" Brennan asked, "Yeah! They won't fight with a pregnant woman in labor!" Sweets said."I'm not a good actress. I will mess it up!" "All you have to do is fall on the floor, cry and we will do the rest." said Angela. Brennan flew her head back. It looks like she didn't have a choice.

Brennan poked her head out of Angela's office to see where Mr. White was. He was standing on the platform starring at the bones. He must of knew him. Brennan turned her head and looked at everyone. They all motioned for her to go. She took a deep breath and walked out of the office. She needed to grab the attention of Mr. White. She walked 20 feet then she dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. She cried out in 'Pain'. Everyone ran out of Angela's office and surrounded Brennan. Mr. White ran off the platform and headed towards the group. "What happened?" He asked. "I think she's in labor!" Angela said. She squeezed Brennan's hand in signal to cry again. "Ahhh!" "We need to get her to the hospital." Sweets said. Mr. White was thinking if he should let the group go.

Meanwhile. Booth was standing outside of the sliding doors leading into the Medico-Legal lab. He knocked but no one appeared at the door. He took out his gun and shot the glass. Everyone heard the shot and turned towards the door. There stood Booth holding his gun in his hand and his hands were up. "Booth!" Brennan said in surprise and excitement. "Hiya Bones!" said Booth. All of a sudden 4 men came running towards Booth and tackled him. "Booth?" Brennan asked. "Bones?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I started writing it at 1:30 am and I was too tired to continue. But here it is! I'm glad so many people like the story and followed it. I won't be home all day tomorrow so I can't update but a new chapter will be up Friday. -J.A. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! As promised here is Chapter 4! -J.A.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan sat in the lounge of the Jeffersonian. Brennan was holding a ice pack to Booth's head. "You alright?" asked Brennan. "Yeah. They were big guys! Did you find out who the guy is yet?" "Hodgins and Cam are convinced its President John F. Kennedy. Also Cam is convinced that Michelle is pregnant." "Normally that would be good news but not right now. It's JFK?" Brennan nodded. "Wait, was Hodgins the first to say that it was JFK?" "Yes." "Then it's not JFK" As the pair kept arguing Mr. White appeared behind them. They both noticed him. "Hey Mr. White!" "How did you get passed the guards?" Asked the big man. "Well, sniper training. They trained me to walk very very quietly." He nodded "You are now restricted to the building of course." "Damn! Who saw that coming!" He turned to Brennan "I can see you're not in labor anymore." Booth's eyes widened "Labor!?" "Braxton Hicks contractions. Who knew!" Mr. White nodded and walked away. "Labor Bones?" "Everyone wanted me to pretend to go into labor so we could get out of here. That's when you showed up." "That's why you were on the floor?" Brennan nodded.

Inside Cam's office Cam sat starring at the pregnancy test. She couldn't be a grandmother and Michelle couldn't be a mother. Angela walks in with a file in her hand. "Awkward. Very Awkward." Cam is confused. "What is awkward?" "About Michelle." "Yes. I was just about to call her. She told me to my face that she wasn't having sex with that boy She lied!" Angela took a deep breath, "It's my pregnancy test. I'm sorry Cam. I would have told you sooner But hodgins was in the room." "Thank god. No! I mean-" Angela cut her off. "No, It's okay." She smiled. "Are you okay?" Asked Cam. "Yeah. I'm a bit in shock." "Does Wendall know?" "No, No, Only you and I know and He should be the first to know but given the circumstances I thought you should know." "Because I was freaking out about Michelle. Thank you." Angela walked away.

Hodgins sat down on the chair in Angela's office. "Wow." "Wendall should be the first to know But you should be the second, since I told Cam I should tell you." Hodgins took a deep breath, "Do I say congratulations?" "I don't know. It's not the right time. It's not the right guy." "Well, you know Wendall might rise to the occasion. He's a good guy." "Not that, I mean. A baby! I mean your linked to that person to the rest of your life. Way more than if you are married." Hodgins stood before Angela, "Well, I am going to say congratulations. Not for today but how you will feel about this later on." He smiled and so did she. "well, I may not even keep it." She walked around the desk and sat in her chair. "You'll keep it Angela. You always wanted kids. Lots of them." They smiled at each other. The both wondered what happened to their relationship. The Angelatron beeped. "I have to go get the others." Hodgins walked away and left Angela to think about things alone.

Everyone gathered in Angela's office looking at the facial recognition of the skull. "That does not look like JFK." Booth said. "Kennedy was on steroids to treat Addisons disease so it messed up his back." Mr. White stormed into the office. Busted. "You are not permitted to identify the victim!" Brennan spoke up, "In order to re create what happened to the victim first we must identify him."

Brennan stood in the bone room looking at the skull. Booth walked into the room. "So if it is JFK Angela's reconstruction would have shown it." "Facial reconstruction is not an exact science Booth. There is a wide latitude of interpretation. See the beveling on the skull. That's the entry wound." "Check towards the front of the skull." said Booth. "Beveling appears here too." "That's the exit wound." Booth said with a bit of confidence. "Why do you know so much of the Kennedy assassination?" "I'm a sniper Bones, It's sorta hard to forget." Brennan squinted at the skull something was wrong. "What is it Bones?" Brennan picked up the skull and showed it to Booth. "The wound in the front of the skull appears to be beveled like the back." "Meaning?" "Meaning that this is another entry wound."

* * *

**Boom! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it. I might post tomorrow. I might not. Check out my page for more Bones stories and If you're a Castle fan I have 2 stories with Castle. See ya on the flip side! -J.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! i'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got so caught up with this over the past few days but I am back! Here is Chapter 5 of In Lockdown. -J.A.**

* * *

"2 bullets! No, It's not JFK." Booth said as he walked out of the bone room. "Booth, We have I.D. this man as JFK. Maybe it's possible that he was shot twice." Booth turned to Brennan in shock. "No! Kennedy was shot once by Lee Harvey Oswald on November 22, 1963. Only one bullet was fired that day." He walked away mad. She stood there for a few seconds watching him walk away. She went into Angela's office and spoke softly to the artist. "Can you re-create the kennedy assassination?" Angela walked up to her screen and spoke, "I'll see what I can do."

An hour later everyone gathered in Angela's office. "I requested this from the justice department."

"I found a right rear entry with an exit at the right perital region." Said Brennan.

"Kennedy's wounds exactly." Noted Hodgins.

"Right. So, his head went back and to the left." Angela pointed out on the Angelatron.

"A head does all sorts of crazy things when you shoot it." Booth said. He hoped that it wasn't Kennedy.

"This based on the official record. I can't believe it." Hodgins said. Booth rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Here we go." Hodgins turned to him and saw the look on his face.

"Do you really think that the president of the United States get murdered in public in broad ay light and the truth doesn't get covered up?"

"That's right, it doesn't happen. This is America." Booth said

"Come on. The highest form of patriotism is to be skeptical of the official truth. That's why the first amendment, free speech, is first in the constitution that you would risk your life to protect. The lone gunman version is impossible. The guy up front, John Connely, gets shot 1.6 seconds after Kennedy."- Booth cuts him off, "it's a piece of cake." Hodgins continues. "With a World War II italian rifle that was older than Lee Harvey Oswald. Come on!" Booth gets up and get close to Hodgins.

"I'm sorry. Have you ever shot a rifle? If I had one of those guns I'd show you." Hodgins crosses his arms.

"You're on."

"No one is allowed to leave the Jeffersonian" Brennan said.

"We don't have to leave. I know where to find an exact replica of the rifle here at the Jeffersonian."

* * *

"Lee Harvey Oswald's rifle is in the Jeffersonian!?" Sweets asked quietly to Hodgins.

"No, But, we have an exact replica of it down in storage."

"But we can't leave the lab."

"The supply closet is the lab. A couple of years ago I was apart o a conspiracy group that said the Jeffersonian was under construction. There is a hidden passage way throughout the building. It turns out to be true. Check this out. There is a fake wall in the closet that covers a ladder."

"What, do we sneak in one by one?" Sweets asked

"Do you have a better idea?" Hodgins asked.

"It sounds good to me." Booth replied as he walked away from the group.

* * *

Sweet stood alone by Brennan's office. It was close to the closet so he wouldn't be noticed. He walked in and waited for Booth and Hodgins

Booth was next to enter. He honestly didn't care if Mr. White saw him. He thankfully didn't

Hodgins was the last to go into the closet. He returned out in a matter of minutes with a mop and bucket.

Booth and Sweets found the ladder and started to climb down, following Hodgins' map. The entered a room filled with boxes. It was huge. They followed the map and found the case that was holding the gun.

"Wow. I hope Hodgins' map is accurate." Sweets said as Booth shined the flash light on the map. There was an 'X' that show where the gun was. The two men walked over to the case and opened it, revealing the gun within.

"There it is." Booth said picking up the weapon. "Is that the actual gun?" Sweets asked, "Nope It's a perfect replica made by the FBI." Booth said as he closed the case and the men made their way back up to the lab.

* * *

Back upstairs Hodgins was at the top of the stairs of the platform talking to Mr. White. "Alright, I've done all I could so I'm going to go home." He began to remove his lab coat and began walking down the stairs. "I'm sorry that's impossible." Mr. White said. Hodgins spoke up as he walked away. As this conversation was happening, Booth and Sweets walked out of the closet and Sweets went to store the gun in Brennan's office. "Well you can't stop me because it's a free country. I've got rights. Hey, nice job with Bush and the whole flying shoe incident." Just then Mr. White punched Hodgins in the spine. Hodgins went flying down the steps at Booth's feet. "Hey! Do you want to try me and not some big mouth scientist?" Mr. White starred at Booth then walked away. Booth turned to Hodgins and helped him up. "You're lucky he didn't paralyze you for life." Booth held him from his arm and they made their way to Brennan's office.

* * *

**Alright guys! Chapter 5. Thank's to everyone who followed and favorited this story. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is! See ya on the flip side guys! -J.A.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has consumed my entire life! and I probably won't update until the weekend. Here is Chapter 6! -J.A.**

* * *

Booth walked into the bone room and found Cam and Brennan talking about the bullet

"Guys, I'm gonna need some scientific gibbergabber." Booth said

"You know who could do gibber gabber?" Brennan said

"Who?"

"Me."

Booth escorted her out of the bone room and towards Mr. White. Cam followed close by. Brennan proceeded to tell Mr. White that they needed to shoot the cantaloupe. She spoke so scientifically that I couldn't follow it and write it down on here. So, after getting the OK from Mr. White, Hodgins gathered the cart they built and brought it over to the middle of the lab. There, the cart could travel at the speed of 11 miles per hour and Booth could shoot the cantaloup and the team could find out if the skeleton is really Joh. F. Kennedy. Booth got ready and Hodgins gave the all clear. The cart started up and when the light turned green, Booth pulled out the rifle and shot the melons. He shot them twice and proceeded to look up at Mr. White, who had a surprised look on his face.

Everyone was gathered in the bone room. Mr. White was there giving all of them lecture

"20 minutes after this operation is complete and you're job in federal law enforcement will be terminated." Cam sighed and spoke up

"Alright Mr. White, enough."

"None of your findings were relevant." Mr. White straightened up and walked away. Hodgins was standing behind the computer calculating the footage of the shooting. When Mr. White exited the room they gathered around the computer an Hodgins began to speak.

"1.6 seconds exactly" Hodgins said

"Case closed, Oswald could have made the shot." Booth said.

"Oswald was a lousy shot, you're one of the best." Hodgins said.

"I hate to admit this but Hodgins does make a valid point." Angela said to Booth with sympathetic eyes.

"Booth, Look at this." Brennan said while looking at the skull. "The exit wound has reverse beveling that indicates another entry wound from a whole other angle. There might have been 2 shooters" Booth stormed out of the Bone room. Angela was about to go when Brennan spoke up, "I got this." She said as she raced after him.

In Brennan's office, Booth sat on her couch starring at nothing. She walked in and sat next to him.

"You know what 2 shooters tells me Bones?" Booth said.

"Only that there were 2 shooters." Brennan said.

"It tells me that those remains are not JFK." Booth said. She looked at him puzzled.

"Why are you so bent on these bones not being JFK?" Brennan asked.

"If it was him, he was killed by 2 gunmen."

"Yes."

"That tells me that the government lied. They covered it up." Booth said. Brennan sighed and placed a hand on his leg.

"Look Booth, I know you don't want to hear this but, in the past, governments have lied to their citizens to protect them. If the government lied to us that means to me that they were trying to protect us. I will find any proof of evidence that this isn't JFK." Brennan said. Booth smiled and hugged her tight. She smiled and relaxed into his arms. They both received a kick from their daughter.

"i gotta get you two out of here." Booth said. Brennan nodded and leaned into him. They sat there for a while.

Hodgins walked into Angela's office and sat next to her.

"Hey, I almost have this diagram done. Give me one second." She said. Hodgins smiled and spoke up.

"You're keeping the baby." Hodgins said. Angela looked at him then spoke up.

"Well, I might not so," Angela wandered off mid sentence.

"Well, when you do, I've been thinking... You're going to try to raise this kid on your own. Wendall is a very decent guy, but you're going to minimize his responsibilities as much as you can. My point is... I'm you're guy. I love you. I love you so much Angela. and I want to help you in any way I can. If you want to move in together, If you want to get married. I'm here for you and for the baby. Think about it." Hodgins walked out of the room and left Angela in disbelief. This wonderful, amazing, perfect guy was basically asking her to marry him. What should she do. She sat at her desk and started to think.

* * *

**Okay kitten, Chapter 6 is finally here! Sorry it was such a long wait. I hate making you guys wait long for a story. I changed the office scene between B&B because I hate seeing them fight so I made it happy. This story will probably be over in 2 chapters since, at this point, there is only 10 minutes left in the episode. I'll try to update more ****often. See ay on the flip side guys! -J.A. **


End file.
